1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to anti-shoplifting devices and, more particularly, to a theft deterrent tag that may be secured to articles of merchandise in order to hold an EAS tag to the item of merchandise while the item of merchandise is displayed for sale. The theft deterrent tag is removed from the item of merchandise by the sales clerk at the time of purchase. Specifically, the present invention relates to a theft deterrent tag that has a stepped post that is adapted to pass through an item of merchandise to connect the tag to the item of merchandise. The stepped post is configured to lock between locking teeth until the locking members are moved from a locked position to an unlocked position.
2. Background Information
Various anti-theft mechanisms exist in the art for attaching electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags to items of merchandise so that the items of merchandise cannot be removed from a retail establishment without triggering an alarm. One type of relevant device uses a pin to pierce a portion of the item of merchandise to secure the tag to the item of merchandise. Users of these tags desire a tag that is easier to use and less expensive to purchase and apply to merchandise. The users of these tags also desire a theft deterrent tag that is disposable so that the merchant does not have to reattach the security tags after they are removed by the sales clerk.